otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сираиси Рёко
— японская сэйю, родилась 7 сентября 1982 года, работает в компании Aoni Production. Имея низкий и мягкий голос, она чаще всего озвучивает женственных и добрых юношей или приятных, чувствительных, поддерживающих дам. Несмотря на это, одна из самых известных ее ролей - дерзкая и вспыльчивая Асука Кадзама, которая говорит с сильным осакским акцентом, что является особым навыком Cираиcи. Она также была участником группы DROPS, вместе с Ай Нонакой, Акэми Кандой, Томоко Канэдой и Марико Кодой. Роли Аниме * Air Master — Официантка * AKB0048 — Такамина * Aria — Аюми К. Жасмин * Astarotte no Omocha! — Порельга Сварсед * Bleach — Кёко Хайда * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo — Рему * Break Blade 4: Sanka no Chi — Нике * Break Blade 5: Shisen no Hate — Нике * Break Blade Picture Drama — Нике * Buddha Saitan — Аманокава Сюнта * Busou Shinki Moon Angel — Зельноград * Cobra the Animation — Бонни * D.C.: Da Capo — Миккун * Danball Senki W — Асука Кодзё * Digimon Xros Wars — Акари Хиномото * Digimon Xros Wars: Aku no Death General to Shichinin no Oukoku — Акари Хиномото, Мервамон * Digimon Xros Wars: Toki wo Kakeru Shounen Huntertachi — Акари Хиномото, Мервамон, Опоссумон * Explosive Shooting Beyblade G Revolution — Ребенок * Fafner of the Azure — Карин Курамаэ, Рина Нисио, Сёкора, Куу * GetBackers Dakkan'ya — Дзиндзи Амано в молодости * Gintama — Югем - эп 221-222, Лорд Моримори - эп 222, Онидзука "Химэко" Химэ - эп 227 * Glass Fleet — Нови * Hatsukoi Limited — Мэгуру Ватасэ * Hayate the Combat Butler — Хаятэ Аясаки, Бритни * Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season — Хаятэ Аясаки * HeartCatch PreCure! — Ая Мидзусима * Himawari! — Адзами * Hidamari Sketch — Рири * Hotori ~Tadasaiwaiwokoinegau~ — Судзу * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere — Макико Ориотораи * Kaidan Restaurant — Ако Одзора * Kekkaishi — Ёсимори в молодости, Аои Синагава * Kemeko Deluxe! — Рёко Куросаки * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha — Миюки Такамати * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season — Анью Ретана * Mahoraba ~Heartful Days — Рюси Сиратори * Mahou Sensei Negima! — Каэдэ Нагасэ * Mugen Senki Potorisu — Юма * Mushi-Uta — Кёко Кадзама * Nagasarete Airantou — Рин, Сидзуку, Инуину, Хацу, другие * Natsu no Arashi! — Саёко Арасияма * Negima!? — Каэдэ Нагасэ * Net Ghost PiPoPa — Пит * Nisemonogatari — Ёдзуру Кагэнуи * Noein — Тоби * Nyan Koi — Сумиёси Канако * One Piece — Акиби * Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! — Хироно Кусухара * Saki — Мако Сомэя * Senran Kagura — Хикагэ * Shakugan no Shana — Сорас / Айзэндзи * Sket Dance — Онидзука "Химэко" Химэ * Sky Girls — Такуми Хаями * Smile PreCure! — Гэнки Хино * Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru — Харуэ Харибара * Tenjho Tenge — Тиаки Коноикэ * Xenosaga: The Animation — Мэри Гудвин * Yuru Yuri — Нана Нисигаки * Yuru Yuri♪♪ — Нана Нисигаки * Zettai Karen Children — Аои Ногами OVA * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage — Мими * Hellsing Ultimate — Прапорщик Шрёдингер * Naisho no Tsubomi — Дайки Нэмото * Negima!? — Каэдэ Нагасэ * Hayate the Combat Butler — Хаятэ Аясаки * Pinky:St — Ран * Sky Girls — Такуми Хаями * Zan Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei Bangaichi — Танэ Кицу * Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori — Акито / Агито Ванидзима Полнометражные аниме * Cinnamon the Movie — Эспрессо * Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth — Хаятэ Аясаки * Towa no Quon — Юри Игры * Black Matrix OO — Cain * Clannad — Каппэй Хиираги * Dead or Alive 5 — Мила * Final Fantasy Type-0 — Рем Токимия * Luminous Arc 2: Will — Пип * Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film — Аюму Кисэ * New Little King's Story — Принцесса Ирис * Rogue Galaxy — Чиэ, Джастер в молодости * Rune Factory 3 — Mais * Senran Kagura series — Хикагэ ** Senran Kagura: Shojo-tachi no Shin'ei ** Senran Kagura Burst: Guren no Shojo-tachi ** Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus: Shojo-tachi no Shomei * Shining Blade — Юкихимэ * Sonic Unleashed — Чип/Лайт Гайа * Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! — Хаятэ Аясаки * Tales of Legendia — Джей * Tales of Xillia — Сильф * Tekken (серия игр) ** Tekken 5 — Асука Кадзама ** Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection — Асука Кадзама ** Tekken 6 — Асука Кадзама ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion — Асука Кадзама ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 — Асука Кадзама ** Tekken 3D: Prime Edition — Асука Кадзама * Wild Arms 4 — Джуд Маверик * Wrestle Angels: Survivor — Томоми Ватанабэ и Сихо Кобаякава Дублирование Примечания Ссылки * Персональный блог * Рёко Сираиси на Aoni Production * Рёко Сираиси дискография на MusicBrainz